Penny Brown
Penny is Inspector Gadget's niece and the deuteragonist of the franchise. Penny secretly helps her Uncle Gadget with his missions, but she lets him get all the credit in the end. Routine Penny likes to secretly help Inspector Gadget out with his missions, despite him always getting the credit afterwards. She usually uses her computer book and video watch to help her solve the cases. It is never explained where Penny got them or why she has them in the first place, but given Penny's super intelligence, she probably built it herself. In Inspector Gadget 2, Penny wants to be given a chance by her uncle to become a fellow detective and come with him on his missions, but he would never let her as she is too young. She does so, but ends up in danger and its up to Gadget and G2 to save her. However, at the end of the film, she is awarded a medal by Gadget for being a junior detective. In the 2015 series, she now joins Gadget on his missions and is an agent in training. Despite being Gadget's new assistant, he still doesn't listen to her and does what he wants instead. Gallery Penny-inspector-gadgets-last-case-claws-revenge-35.6.jpg No-2298816-penny.jpg Penny_(Inspector_Gadget).jpg Penny2015.jpg Penny Brown.png Penny.png Inspector3.jpg Personality Penny is precocious, intelligent, brave, cute, beautiful, tomboyish, resourceful and anonymusly solves the cases for her Uncle Gadget, something which he is totally oblivious to. Penny also loves her uncle very much and looks up to him. It is never explained if she and/or Gadget have any other family members in the TV series, movies, or spin-offs, but Gadget seems to be the only family she has got. Penny foils Dr. Claw's plans, leaving Gadget to get all of the credit for doing so, even though he didn't do anything at all. This makes sense because Penny would be in serious danger, if she got the credit. Penny often snoops around M.A.D.'s hideout to find out what they are planning; however, she normally ends up getting caught by Claw's henchmen and she either escapes by herself or calls her loyal pet dog Brain to rescue her. But when she and Brain are both captured, Gadget becomes surprisingly useful and competent and goes out to rescue both of them. Gadget loves Penny more than anything and he sees Penny as his baby girl. Penny is also very knowledgable. For example, in Clear Case, when she and Brain are in a laboratory of a diamond mine in South Africa, she knows how M.A.D agents are making invisiblity suits to scare off miners by making them think they are ghosts. Quoting: "Diamonds refract light. They discovered a way to grind them into a powder and make a diamond cloth. It's like a coat made of mirrors: it deflects light so you can't see it." In the 2015 series, she is now a junior agent. She is a lot more flawed and active. She acts like a normal teenager when she's not on duty. She is right-handed and very intelligent in addition to her cuteness and beauty and she is capable of hacking into almost any computer-based system. Despite being fearless and a genius, Penny does have her flaws. It is shown in episodes such as Claw's Nephew, Gadget 2.0, and Eye of the Dragon that she has a strong weakness for boys and gets nervous when they're near her. She may be in love with Dr. Claw's nephews, Billy Thaw and Talon. Appearance Body Penny has shoulder-length blonde hair worn in 2 pigtails. In the first live-action film, she was depicted as a brunette, though in the sequel, she is depicted as a blonde like in the cartoon. Her eyes vary between blue or green. In Gadget and the Gadgetinis and Last Case, her eyes are purple-blue. Penny's age throughout the original animated series is 10 years old. 2 years later, she is 12 years old in Gadget and the Gadgetinis and Inspector Gadget's Last Case. 3 years later and she is 15 in the 2015 series. A year later she is 16 years old in the 2005 film Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever. Clothing She wears a red short-sleeved T-shirt with a thick white stripe in the middle of her torso with olive green pants with light green knee patches, followed by red and pink sneakers. In season 2, she wore a blue and white football jacket. In early 2000, Penny wears a pink midriff shirt, a long sleeve turtleneck, brown baggy pants, and red sneakers. Her pigtails are also straight up. In Biggest Caper, she wore a red and white short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. She also no long er has thick cut bangs. In the 2015 series, she now wears a red and white hoodie, blue jeans, red boots with white laces, and red finger-less gloves, though occasionally she can be seen in her outfit of the original cartoon. On 2 occasions, she is seen wearing a similar uniform, except it is black with neon blue stripes on the sides, and the boots have neon blue laces, as shown below. Trivia * Penny's last name is unknown. While Inspector Gadget's last name is Brown in the live-action film, the animated series strongly implies that Gadget is his real last name. While one can assume Penny's last name is Brown or Gadget, she frequently calls him "Uncle Gadget," suggesting that Gadget may be her maternal uncle or that he had his gadgets before Penny was born or before she met him. * It is never revealed why Penny is with Gadget and for some reason, the mere subject of Penny's parents are never brought up at all. * Penny in the 2015 series and in "Biggest Caper Ever" do not appear to correlate with each other. In the movie, she acts selfish, spoiled, and self-important. In the 2015 series, she works with Gadget as an agent-in-training and commits to her job, even though it puts her life (and everyone else's) at risk. * In the 1983 series, her eyes appear green. In later shows, her eyes appear blue. * According to "You Know the Drill," she was claustrophobic. * Penny was Cree Summer's very first character. Ms. Summer reprised her role for Inspector Gadget: Gadget's Greatest Gadgets and the Robot Chicken episode, "Adoption's an Option" (Frank Welker also returned as Dr. Claw, MAD Cat, and Brain). * Coincidentally, Cree Summer and Tara Strong are best friends. * Her Polish name is Lilly and dubber is Halina Chrobak (1983 series) * On the Episode "Midnight Madness", she has Gelotophobia (fear of being laughed at). *Her, Inspector Gadget, and Brain's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Theme Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *She is Brain's helper and Inspector Gadget's niece and Stephen and Andrew's good friend. Gallery Penny model sheet + screenshot.jpg|Screenshot and concept art of Penny Penny_Gadgetinis.png|Penny in Gadget and the Gadgetinis Penny.png|Penny with the Gadgetinis Penny-8678956.png Inspector Gadget 1999 - Penny.png|Penny, as she appears in Inspector Gadget Inspector Gadget 2 Penny.png|Penny, as she appears in Inspector Gadget 2. penny_schoolforpickpockets15.jpg|Penny using the watch. 20120903 140223penny.png jam__penny_gadget_by_alenonimo-d41aeh3.jpg Penny's Belly Shirt.png|The back of teenage Penny's belly shirt Penny's Computer.png Agent Penny.png youtu.be-7oOpwhQnysk.png penny-evil u.JPG|Penny in Evil U Penny 2D arts.jpg|Penny's 2D designs by Ken Turner 2D animation IG2015.jpg Inspector-Gadget-ab-9.-Januar-bei-TOGGO-von-SUPER-RTL.mp4 snapshot 00.12 2015.01.01 15.54.03-1024x576.jpg penny troncostume.jpg image.jpeg penny_capturada-0169.jpg|Penny gagged Penny hair down.jpg| Penny with her hair down References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroines Category:Caucasians Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Gadget’s family Category:Inspector Gadget Characters